Pocket Mobsters Wiki
Welcome to the Unofficial Pocket Mobsters Wiki Pocket Mobsters is an 8-bit themed MMO iOS app released by Massive Damage Incorporated on 20 June 2013. "Rule your city and become the biggest, baddest Mob Boss there is, brought to you by the makers of Please Stay Calm and Shadow Wars! Recruit your crew, throw around your muscle, shake down jabronies for money and demonstrate your dominance in this massively, multiplayer online game! Hire your gang from an eclectic bunch of gangsters and bodyguards and immerse yourself in the epic story as you rise up to become the most notorious family in organized crime! In a world that never takes itself too seriously, you shouldn't either - nobody gets hurt, they're just pixels! Features: *- Massive Multiplayer Online game *- Unique location-based gameplay transforms your neighbourhood to a Chicago styled pixel town *- Fight, whack and chat with other players LIVE *- Recruit an amazing variety of famous and not-so-famous mobsters, all with unique attacks *- Invite friends to form strong Cartel alliances *- Team up with other players to upgrade and defend your turf *- Beautiful 8-bit pixel art graphics *- Immerse yourself in the hilarious storyline *- Live Events that will take you around the world" Taken from https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/pocket-mobsters/id648672487?mt=8 Overview Become the biggest, baddest Mob Boss in the world in Pocket Mobsters, an expansive location-based mobile massively multiplayer online (MMO) game. In Pocket Mobsters, Players can level up their Crew, group together to build Cartels, whack other Mob Bosses and work their way up the Mob family for fame and fortune! Here are a few key features you'll experience in Pocket Mobsters: *Real-time Tactical Combat: Awesome pixel art, animated mobsters, players engage in a fun, real-time tactical combat using an eclectic mix of classic, famous and hilarious gangsters. *Location-based Persistent Online World: Experience real world locations and neighborhoods in a gorgeous, 8-bit, pixelated alternate reality. *Epic Mafia Storyline: Can you become the next Al Capone? Explore the Pocket Mobsters world by completing missions for The Don and his eclectic family of merry mobsters. *Dynamic Guild System: Build and upgrade Cartles with other like-minded players. Align yourselves vie for control of the gangster underworld. *Massive Cooperative and Competitive Events: Join in massive events and fight new gangsters released regularly to unlock unique titles, rare mobsters to join your crew, items and other prizes for yourself or for your Crew. Table of Contents 'A' : Allies 'B' : Bodyguards : Boxing Ring 'C' : Cartels : Chat : Coins : Crew 'D' : Dirty Cops 'F' : Fighting : Firing Range : Friends 'G' : Gang : Gear : Goodies : Gym 'I' : Informants 'J' : Jobs 'L' : Laundry Room 'M' : Map : Mob Bucks 'N' : News 'P' : Profile 'S' : Shakedowns 'T' : Tanning Salon : Titles 'U' : Updates 'W' : Whacking : Wiseguy Mode Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse